homegrown_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
3000 Miles
3000 Miles (2007) ''' Witness the full, uncut, adrenaline fueled madness as Tony Hawk and the stars of MTV's Jackass drive 3000 miles around the world from London to Los Angeles in just 8 days, alongside 120 supercars, in the infamous Gumball 3000 Rally. 3000 Miles takes you inside the adventure, giving you ring-side seats to all the action, drama and Jackass style antics along the way, with fast driving, crashes, sabotage and revenge adding to the mayhem. From Bam Margera relieving himself on his own $400,000 Lamborghini to the Rolls Royce Phantom high-speed crash, 3000 Miles has it all. The stars, the cars, the girls, and the pure hell fanfare. This is the greatest rally movie of all time! '''Main Cast * Bam Margera * Ryan Dunn * Mike Vallely * Steve-O * Brandon Novak * Dan Joyce * Tony Hawk * Mike 'Rooftop' Escamilla * Travis Barker * Maximillion Cooper * Lhotse Hawk * Hugh Hefner * Ron Jeremy * Jodie Kidd * Ed Leigh * Martine McCutcheon * Bob Burnquist * Jesse Fritsch * Mat Hoffman * Kevin Staab Film Information Director: '''Maximillion Cooper '''Release Date: '''2007 (US) '''Running Time: '''1 hr, 46 min '''Country: United States Full Credits From DVD Directors of Photography: * Jared Prindle * Ryan Young Tony Hawk's Camera Unit: * Rich Van Every * Barnaby Girling * Jared Prindle * Ryan Young Sound Recording: * Jared Prindle * Ryan Young Steadicam: * Benedict Spence Camera Operator: * Marc Monserat Jimmy Jib (London): * Murray Stewart Assistant to Jimmy Jib (London): * Chris Coles Sound Recordist: * Calum Thompson Assistant Producer: * Kat Hunter Floor Runner (London): * Charlie Froggatt 1st AD (London): * Truan Munro Wes-Cam Helicopter Pilot: * Tom Sharpe Wes-Cam Operator: * Marty Zimmerman Online Editor: * Matthew Troughton Post Production Services by: * Met Film & TV * The Moving Picture Co. * U-R-ILL Post Production * Videosonics Colorist: * Matthew Troughton Graphics: * U-R-ILLTM * Jay Snooks Route Cards: * Tim Hutton Sound Design: * Richard Kondal Re-Recording Mixer: * Howard Bargroff Assistant Re-Recording Mixer: * David Gerard Original Score: * Roxbury Music Composed by: * Luke Gordon * Andrew Skeet Additional Cinematography by: * Libi Bowles * Carl Burke * Jack Burnford * Ryan Dunn * Mike Escamilla * Neil Gordon * Lhotse Hawk * Tony Hawk * Luke Hyams * Bam Margera * Gez Medinger * Joel Mishcon * James Nunn * Matt Pryce * Robin Schmidt Additional Footage: * Antonov Air * Iceland Air * Stephen Andrews * Peter Henk * Tourist Board Hungary * Gavin McConnon * Chris Sarson * Torquenstein * Tourist Board Thailand * Richie Warren * Michael Wilde Still Photography: * Dan Anslow * Bo Bridges * Ben Rousseau * Andrew 'Fly' Tipping * Yorgo Tloupas * Rich Van Every Live Music: * The Cuban Brothers * Goldie Lookin' Chain * Snoop Dogg * DJ Spider Rally Organizers: * Julie Brangstrup * Maximillion Cooper Rally Event & Logistics Managers: * Elisabeth Boserup * Julie Delylle Rally Participant Managers: * Kimberly Brown * Nick Wyllys Crew Manager: * Duncan Scholes PA to Maximillion & Julie: * Samar Salim Head of Europe Sweeper Crew: * Duncan Ray Garage Manager: * Robert Montrose Transcar International: * Steve Holmes * Adrian Morton * Dean Rossiter * Terry Wilcox * Dawn Wood Cargo Plane Loaders: * Robin Bartholemew * Peter Bonham-Christie * Henry Armand Smith * Nick Taft Crew Accounts Manager: * Catherine Peck CP Manager: * Nick Sykes Party Manager: * JD O'Lone Rooming List Manager: * Lucinda Cooper Registration Manager: * Ben Russell Check Point Manager: * Sandy Heslop Official Crew Vehicles Supplied by: * Addison Lee VIP Catering: * Aida * Edna * Fresh and Wild * Kate Orr Additional Crew: * Nicholas Abs * Tim Hutton * Jarmo Ollila * Abe Alfaro * Alen Ilkov * Melissa Osbourne * Gabriel Anneville * Jason Jackson * James Pawlowicz * Huw Baker * Mark Jeffs * Vladimir Popovic * Andrew Beahan * Alireza Jokar * Rita Rabinovich * Jamie Cajucom * Andrew Kent * Charles Rétif * Sam Carding * Seb King * Dale Robinson * Sam Carter * Pierpaolo Lazzarini * Adam Rosen * DC Chavez * Josef Linsbischler * Fergus Scholes * Frederik Christensen * Seppi Linsbischler * Leonie Scholl * Michelle Christensen * Stefan Linsbischler * June Shih * Jay Christiansen * Eric Lozaga * Chloe Sievright * Rachael Corcoran * Patric Lukasak * Melissa Skitch * Lara Daniel * Shelle Mannion * Megan Stewart * Jonathan Davenport * Mike Manion * Thomas Stojanowski * Ben Davidson * Nikola Markovic * David Uslan * Hunt Dougherty * Matt McKay * Olaf Van Den Hoven * Simon Edwards * James McNamara * Jason Wilbur * Eric Estes * Miguel Medina * Scott Williams * Giulio Fameliaris * Rob Medina * Derek Williamson * Michael First * Robert Megana * Marcus Williamson * Kathryn Gallagher * Gypsy Modina * Clare Wyllys * Adam Greenstein * Justin Myers * Michael Zavialov * Casey Heerman * Simon Noblett * Ryan Zielinski * Russ Huggett * Nadine Oliver Event Press (UK): * Dan Crofton Mission Media: * Nicola Quayle * Zara Swift Event Press (US): * Melanie Gravdal * Laura Kinsman * Lindsay Rayburn * Allison Schwartz * Katie Wittenberg Premiere Production Manager (UK): * Malcolm Haynes Gumball PR Manager: * Jonny Dodge Accountants: * Peter Gallagher * Ning Li Lawyers: * Mishcon de Reya * Conan Chithan * Adam Morallee Harbottle & Lewis LLP: * Dalton Odendaal Insurance: * Cadogan Hanover Park * Malcolm Brown Insurance * Tysers (UK) Limited Travel Agents: * Aspen Travel * Mediatravel International SMT / Extreme Group: * Al Gosling * Laura Holdship * Juanjo Marquez Salva Chello Media: * James DuBern * Phil Jones Gumball 3000 Apparel GM: * Nathan Brown Brand Manager: * Ian Gunner Designer: * Ben Allnut Sales & Team Managers: * Scott Edgworth * Neil Urwin DVD Bonus Features * Tony Hawk's Diary (28 minutes) * Bam's Revenge Extended Sequence (23 minutes) * 3000 Miles Premiere Special (5 minutes) * Miller Motorsports Park Sequence (3 minutes) * 3000 Miles Photo Montage (9 minutes)